captured by the akatsuki
by Tristan Drake
Summary: Tora gets attacked and kidnapped by two strange cloaked ninjas one of them using the sharingan, what will she do?Will she escape? What do they want? chapter 5 is up!I fixed chapter 1! I suck at summaries, but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 rewrite!Tsu-ze and Kame were complaining! :P but I guess writing your first fanfiction at 3 in the morning is not the smatest idea ever :D  
This one is way better !Trust me(just this time, the rest of the time, Tsu-ze doesn't trust me... :3  
I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did,then Tora would be in Naruto :3 I only own Tora Tsu-ze Haitsuchi owns Tsu-ze and Satake owns Awa.**

****

I was racing through the streets of Konoha, heading towards the North Gate, to say goodbye to my teammates. They were heading on a mission, accompanied with Sasuke and Sakura. I got pulled out of a mission again. Naruto and I "borrowed Kakashi-sensei's book" and got caught. I was also eavesdropping on important information being discussed by the hokage. The discussion was about a certain ninja, but right before they mentioned his name, I fell, breaking my jutsu and, landing in the middle of their conversation. Naruto still got to go on the mission though. I got a nice D-rank mission and a whole lot of freetime. I was a good-spirited person, some of the time, so I still wanted to see them off.

" Hey! Are you leaving already?" I yelled to them as I neared the gate, spotting them standing in a group.

"Not yet Tora!" Tsu-ze yelled back, "As soon as Kakashi-sensei gets here!"I now stood in the group, sad I wouldn't be going too.

"Good, I didn't want to miss you leave."I said, you could hear the jealousy in my turned and mentioned,

"You would get to go to if you hadn't eavesdropped on the hokage, and got caught." She mocked. We normally played pranks on people, "borrowed" stuff, and eavesdropped on people, but we often didn't get caught.

"I know..I know..." I said, ignoring the jealousy and remembering my own stupidity." at least I can hang around and train...and possibly wring a mission out of the hokage." I grinned, she normally had a small mission for me to do. Kakashi-sensei came up saying,

"Sorry I'm late!" followed by Sakura and Naruto yelling,

"Your always late sensei!" and just yelling at him for being late. Sasuke , the odd chicken-butt-head emo kid, just stood their staring into the forest.

"Lets go!" He grinned,marching out of the village, his students still scolding him for being late. Tsu-ze and Awa followed, after turning to me and saying,

"Bye Tora see you in a week or so!"

"Bye! Good luck on your mission!" I yelled, as they dissappeared over the morning horizon.I turned and sighed, knowing I now had to do my D-rank mission. I had to go find an orange neko.

'well,' I thought summoning my tiger companion.'at least this will be easy.'

"Hey Tsume, how'd you sleep" I asked transforming her into her cat form.

"Fine, you?" she meowed, cocking her head to the side, before jumping on my shoulder.

"ok, I guess.." I mumbled. I never get any sleep, I stay up thinking or, I wake up early. I never get more than 5 hours of sleep, even when lying unconscious, or by genjutsu.

"You need to start getting more sleep Tora!" she hissed, angry at me for not listening the last time she told me too. I grabbed the orange neko, that was bathing in the sun, and continued to the Hokage's office. I hate d-rank missions...I grumbled as Tsume just stood across my shoulders as usual.

"Here, have a cat." I grumbled, as I walked into the Hokage's office.

"Already Tora?" she asked, not understanding how I had already gotten the small animal," I guess "I'll give you another mission then."I mentally congratulated myself as she continued, "This is only a b-rank mission," she said handing me the mission details,"seeing you are chunin, you may pick two ninjas to accompany you." At this I was excited, I wasn't normally the leader. I rushed off, not waiting fort he Hokage to finish, though I doubt she had much to say.

I happen to know exactly who I was bringing on the mission Kiba and Shikamaru. I chose Kiba because I kinda like Kiba...and I chose Shikamaru because he was chunin like me, and was really fun to play Shougi and other logic games with him. They are also both really strong ninjas. I raced to the rooftop , to find Shikamaru staring at the clouds, as usual.

"Shikamaru," I said as he sat up and looked at me," We have a mission. I'll tell you the details as soon as we find Kiba."

"What a drag." he sighed standing up."Well Kiba is most likely out training with Shino and Hinata." he looked at me and we ran to go the forest to find Kiba and Akamaru training alongside Hinata and Shino, just like Shikamaru had said.

"Kiba!Akamaru!" I called to them as they turned and walked over to me, Tsume now jumping down off my shoulders.

"What's up Tora?" He asked looking very cute with his hood off, as Akamaru walked up to Tsume and growled. Tsume simply glared back, knowing we could take them on if necessary.

"A mission. You, Akamaru, Shikamaru, me, and Tsume must retreive this scroll from a nearby town." I answered, turning to make sure Shikamaru got it. He just nodded.

"When are we going?" Kiba asked, cocking his head.I took a step back and stated,

"As soon as possible, it'll be an easy mission. It's only b-rank."

"Lets get this over with then." Shikamaru spoke up. We met an hour later at the South gate of Konoha, to leave for our mission.

"Where is this town." Kiba asked after we had traveled miles from the village, and the sun began to set. I began to answer when Shikamaru spoke up,

"About 20 miles from here." Kiba groaned as Shikamaru continued," We should rest, it's getting dark."

" Let's set up camp here." I said, jumping down off the tree branch, and landing in a small clearing.  
After we set up camp,made a small fire, and ate some of our food, I took the first lookout shift.

"You sure Tora? " Kiba yawned, already halfway asleep, Akamaru lying next to him.

" guys go ahead and sleep, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep this early anyways." I stated, as Kiba fell asleep. Shikamaru, who was sitting beside me, finally spoke up,

"Youv'e always been a creature of the night. You'd rather watch the clouds pass across the moon than the sun." He yawned, and leaned back, now lying on the ground, staring at the dark sky. Today, the clouds looked as if they were red as blood.  
Hours after Shikamaru fell asleep, I arched my head back, and yawned, Tsume sitting beside me, staring at the forest beyond. Suddenly, Tsume's ears twitched, sensing something, but before she could meow, something sharp, and cold was pressed against my neck.

"Come with us." The monotoned shadow said, pressing the dagger harder against my throat.

"Oh? and who are you?" I asked, strangely not scared of the enemy ninja.

"If you come with us we'll tell you." I heard a different voice say, this one with emotion.

"SHIKA-" I yelled, my mouth suddenly muffled by a hand, and blood was now spilling down my neck.

'fine' I thought, biting the hand,' I'll give you a fight' I formed some short hand signs, and the shadowed figure was now holding a log.  
I drew my two swords, and used the shadow clone jutsu. Ten of me were now rushing into battle, and I left a clone sitting in the tree to confuse them. I aimed at my attacker first, starting with taijutsu. I sent Tsume after the other one. All of my clones were beaten by his taijutsu, and I started using ninjutsu, I could not manage genjutsu. I did get a look at his headband though, and saw that he was a leaf-missin-nin. He was wearing a black cloak covered in red and white clouds. I looked up and saw a red flicker, and figured it must be sharingan, looked away. I tried activating my kekki genkai, but failed, my chakra was low, and I had reached the point of exhaustion. I reached for my swords,but found them missing. Looking around, I found myself in my old house, before my clan was killed.

"What...why am I here?" I yelled, realizing this is where I killed...then it hit me " a genjutsu! Damn Uchiha. "I gathered a bunch of chakra in my body then released it all at once, breaking the genjutsu. I stood up, to find Kiba and Shikamaru standing and fighting these two missin-nin.  
"I'm guessing both S-rank or higher, must be of that organization Naruto was going on about."Shikamaru updated, when he realized I'd broken the genjutsu.

"So that means..." I said, adding it up,"Itachi Uchiha, and who is the other?"

" a missin-nin from the hidden mist" Kiba yelled out, attacking the gilled- ninja. This sucks! we're only 2 chunin and a genin against 2 s-rank ninjas!

"Water style: Water dragon Jutsu!" I yelled forming the 53 handsigns used for that jutsu. The dragon attacked Itachi, yet having no effect."Ok then lets get more complicated! Chidori!" I yelled setting the electrical current through the water dragon, making it twice as time I sent it to attack the other ninja, and all he did was slice his sword through it and it splashed to the ground.I stood there, staring as my favorite combination was so easily beaten. I reached for my shortswords again, and this time, found them there. I sent chakra blazing through them, as I ran to attack the ninja with the huge sword. Kiba and Shikamaru were now attacking Itachi. As our swords met, I was surprised to be thrown backwards, hitting a tree, and most likely breaking something. That sword, it is not normal, suddenly the chakra flowing through mine was dissappearing, draining the chakra from my body. The tree met my back hard,

"Dammit!" I yelled as I tried to make my body move, but it refused to respond. I spotted my swords jammed in the ground in front of me and, as I struggled to reach for them, I saw that Shikamaru and Kiba were lying on the ground, not unconscious or dead, but like me trying to stand. I returned my gaze in front of me, to be met by two red eyes, and my world faded away...The darkness swallowing me...

I squinted, my eyes refusing to open all the way, and almost bellowed in pain. I felt like I had the worst hangover ever, and I've never even had sake before. I spotted two shadowed figures, and a small flickering fire. I suddenly felt an extremely sharp searing pain in my left when I attempted to move it.I stood up, looking around for my companions, but found no trace of them. I decided to yell,

"What'd you do with Shikamaru and Kiba you friggin missin-nin!" I looked up at the ninjas and found myself , once again, staring into a pair of red-eyes."Damn Sharingan!" I yelled as I fell into darkness... 

Itachi's POV

We arrived at the base, carrying the girl, surprised she had woken up yesterday at all, normally people were out for days or even weeks... but 4 hours? never that early. She is a very strong ninja, and Leader-sama said she has a dark side,I remember her killing all those ninjas when she was very small. The day they killed her clan. Who are these ninjas and why are we forcing them to join. I heard there are three of them. I wonder when she'll wake up.

Reveiw! please reveiw! and I'll let you fangirls have Itachi(I dont like the stupid Uchiha) And you guys can have Shikamaru, and if there are any Kisame fans out there... 


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is very long i didnt know if i should have just cut it into 2 but too late, I posted it already :p **

**I Hope You LIked it i actually fixed some of my grammar this time...hehe Tsu-ze asked me to write another chapter with fixed grammar this time...**

**Disclaimer : I, sadly , do not own Naruto or Itachi would be brutally pranked and be forced to wear a pink dress :]**

**Itachi: You call me a psycotic killer...**

**Tora:You are Itachi-Baka**

I woke up with something heavy on my torso... what is it? I looked up and see an orange swirled mask in my face ' GOOD MORNING!'

Ahh- i yelled and tried to back away from the masked man only to run into the wall.

'Please don t scream! Tobi is a good boy!' he begged as he put his hand over my mouth.

I suddenly bit him, his black-gloved hand, I am part neko so its always tempting to bite...

Don't bite Tobi! Tobi didn't mean to scare you. Gomen Tora.

um ...Tobi. I asked sweetly

"yes Tora? he asked curiosly tilting his head slightly.

"Three things...how do you know my name?" i asked completely oblivious.

"oh, leader-sama told me!" he said happily.

"where am I?" i asked totally confused about everything.

"oh your at our base!" he said again happily. Jeez... is this guy even a ninja?

"and last thing...GET OFF ME!" I screamed not believing this talking lollipop,who was, i decided, not a ninja.

"Oh...Gomen Tora!" he said quickly standing up," Tobi will leave! k?" he stated walking out of the strange room.

Lets see...what happened again? i sat up and then remembered the fight i had had with that Uchiha...Itachi i guess, Sasuke's brother. He and that blue-ninja must have kidnapped me while i was in that genjutsu. I suddenly stood up,and cringed with pain.i returned to sitting on the bed and began examining myself. i found myself covered in bandages and wearing only my tank-top and shorts. Then I remembered, where was Tsume? I sighed as i realized, that she must have returned to her world, she is a summoning after all, she just hangs out in this world most of the time. i quickly scanned the room for my weapons, nothing! dammit i can't believe i let myself get captured.

"ugh! i need to return to Konoha!" i said not caring for my injuries and staggering out of the room. Holding onto the door frame, i saw a couple ninjas sitting at a table discussing something among them sat Itachi.

"Oh look she's awake!" stated a blond-haired missin-nin from the hidden stone village. he was watching me closely and said, "Hi, I'm Dei-"he started.

"Give me back my swords!" i growled glaring at the just stared back, emotionless and said,

"oh? and why should I do that?"I gritted my teeth, this guy gets on my nerves!

"So i can kill you, then return to Konoha!" i had chakra stored in each of my blades, each one with a different type of chakra, lightning and water.  
he just glared at me, as emotional as ever,when the blue-ninja spoke up,

"Wow... what bad reasoning...you couldn't kill the two of us and you plan on taking out the whole Akatsuki? we could have already killed you!" he stated and then laughed. He laughed at me, i couldn't handle that, I gathered up the last of my chakra and ran toward the missin-nin, using my shurinken jutsu.

he simply raised his sword and blocked them all.

"Friggin dammit!" I yelled as he grabbed my wrist when I attempted to use another jutsu. I readied my other hand to punch him in the gut, but my lack of chakra caught up with me as my legs caved in and the ninja released my wrist.

" I friggin hate you..." i mumbled, as i fell. All I remember is landing on something warm...

-  
Itachi's POV

'What a stupid ninja, she thinks I'll just return her weapons to her!' I thought as I handled one of her swords. On the end of each sword was a crystal of some kind. This one, I noticed, had a huge amount of chakra contained inside. I decided to examine it with my sharingan, and, as i stared at the sword, I saw chakra flowing through the whole weapon, it was as if the ocean was trapped inside this wave-shaped blade. I set the sword down,curious if the other was the same. This blade was shaped as a lightning bolt and also had the huge amount of chakra stored inside. One big difference was, that this sword had a different kind of chakra than the other one, this chakra was as if it was electricity and jolted through the sword.  
"How odd," i said out loud to myself,"she must have been storing her chakra in these swords, water type chakra, and lightning type chakra. Where could she have recieved these swords from, they look to be have been created just for her..." _-

Deidara's POV

She is a very odd ninja i thought as she ran at kisame, un. She will still fight even when she is very low on chakra, and injured badly. I wonder how much damage she managed to give Itachi and kisame. She began to fall,already unconscious, so i rushed under her and brought her back into Itachi's room. She has been staying in his room since he brought her here this morning. She really just wants to return to her village. Wow, she must must be a very strong ninja if she stayed in a fight with Itachi and Kisame long enough to get this many injuries. I began walking out after I gazed at her for a minute.

Tora's POV

I woke up, and felt a lot better than last time, whenever that was. I stood up, my legs were still weak, but that was not going to stop me. I realized that i was in the same windowless room as before. I walked out the door, and saw my amazing partners, Awa and Tsu-ze. They were unconscious and being carried by some ninjas i have never seen before. The one carrying Tsu-ze had white-haired and purple eyes, while the one carrying Awa ,was a hunched over thing with a long white, metal tail wrapped arond them was another ninja with a mask covering his face.

"Let go of my teammates!" I yelled as I quickly used a shurinken jutsu and hit the white haired guy square in the forehead.

"What is wrong with you b*tch!" he yelled as the shurinken -poofed- away.

"What's wrong with you, you Friggin Jashinist!" i yelled when i saw the symbol on his necklace and i remembered reading about jashinists in a book i "borrowed" from a high ranking .

"You-" he started yelling when he was cut off by the masked ninja,

"Hidan,quit arguing we need to report to Leader-sama." and stalked off ,Hidan followed, after giving me a glare that screamed "I will kill you when i get back".they all walked off down the hall, so I, being the ninja I am, used my invisibility jutsu and followed them. We walked into a room in which a red-haired man that had a little too much fun with the piercing gun, sat.

"You brought them then?" he asked moving his face into the he saw them he said," Good, when they awaken, tell me."

"Okay, Leader-sama." The hunched-over man said walking/crawling(i can't really tell!) out of the room still carrying Awa. Hidan and the other ninja followed, Hidan looked angry, he must be going to find me and kill me.

"Leader-sama" stared right at me with his odd eyes, and when the door shut, he said ,

"Tora, get out." I reversed my jutsu and blurted,

"How could you see me? I mean you don't have the sharingan, right? Why am I here anyways?" as I stated my series of questions so-called

"Leader-sama"just repeated,

"Get out Tora, and I will tell you when your friends wake up..." he stated, emotionless, glaring at me.

"Fine but only 'cause I'm going to go chop off that jashinists head!" I yelled,stalking out of the room. On my way i decided to look in all the rooms in the hall. When I found Awa I tried to shake her awake, but she was out cold. I continued looking, and found Tsu-ze, but as like Awa, she was also unconscious. I continued opening doors, surprised I hadn't opened it on someone. I finally got to the last door and ran into Dei- (I never got the rest of his name) who was sitting on his bed with a clay bird in his hand, facing the opposite direction.

" Tobi, I told you to stay out of my room, un!" he yelled throwing something at me "kai!" he said holding up a hand-sign, and turning around, he had missed me, barely. I had ran to the right of the room to get away from the clay bird.

"That is a major insult to just about anyone, calling them Tobi. He isn't even a ninja, just a big lollipop!" I growled as i stalked out of his room. He stood up and said,

"Gomen Tora. I thought it was Tobi coming to bug me again, un."I continued walking, sort of pissed, and needing to take it out on someone, (cough cough Hidan Cough cough) Dei- followed me out wanting to talk to me,

"What do you want?" I sighed, sitting at the table, I was really hungry and my tummy growled.

"I was going to make some ramen, would you like some?" He replied starting on the ramen in the kitchen, that i had not noticed until now.

"Yes please!" he said as I stood up to watch him make it (i could not trust him to not poison it).  
When the ramen was done we sat down and ate. "Arigato, Dei! That is not fair! I only know part of your name,and three others, and everyone knows my name!" I said pouting,

"I'm Deidara, un" he replied, chuckling.

"What is so funny?" I asked him completely clueless.

"Nothing, un." he grinned.

"can you tell me something?" I asked him

"Sure, un." he replied staring at me sideways

"Where does that Itachi-baka keep his stuff? I need my swords to cut off that Jashinists head, I have a fight to pick with him!" I growled, partly lying, i needed my swords so I could leave too.

"Well, if the swords aren't in his room, he is probably carrying them with him. That means you've met Hidan then?" He answered "Yes, and which room is Itachi's?" I asked ready to fight him for them.

" The one you were sleeping in." he replied calmly "Ewwww! that is disgusting !" I complained, "That psychotic baka is a stupid ninja!"

"Says the ninja who lost to him, then attacked Kisame with no strength left at all and fainted again!" He said and when he saw my face, chuckled. I was glaring at him and, gritting my teeth.

"I would kill you right now if you weren't my only source of information!Where is Itachi!" I yelled pulling out a kunai I stole from Deidara seconds before.

"Outside training." he said, returning to his room, still laughing, "Good luck!" he finished shutting his door.I stomped out, and found Tobi running in saying,

"Give me back my swords, or I will kill you!" I yelled , pulling out the kunai i stole minutes before.

"...hn..." he mumbled activating his sharingan,

"You know I didn't want to look at you anyways!" I stated averting my eyes to the ground beneath me.  
He appeared behind me as i began to form a jutsu, "Water Dragon Jutsu!Chidori!" I yelled combining my two jutsus. The Water Dragon was now surrounded by lightning and going straight toward the Uchiha, when I, stupidly looked up to see his expression, my eyes locked with his mangekyo sharingan.

"Friggin Dammit!" I yelled appearing in some odd world tied to a T. Itachi was now in front of me, holding a katana "Why do you insist on attacking me?" he whispered "I could easily kill you."

"Just return my swords, and I won't bug you again! I didn't want to ever see you in the first place." I sneered sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh, and why do you care so much for your swords?" He asked jabbing me with his katana.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled I am so dead," because those are mine!"

"Oh and where did you get them?" He Questioned stabbing me yet again,

"Ahhhhhh!"I yelled again,"Wow your talkative today." that probably wasn't a good thing to itachis were now in front of me both holding a jabbed me simultaneously

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed the pain searing through my body. "Dammit! I can't stand looking at one Itachi, this is unbearable!" I said, the stupid comments just flowing out today aren't they.

"Why do you care for them so much?" He said obviously trying to torture me jabbing me again and turning the blade to cause the searing pain to be worse.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"I screamed, "why do you?" i retorted, actually extremely curious as to why he even cared.  
This torture went on for what seemed like forever,stupid me, finally answering one of his questions "Because I spent weeks forging my swords out of a special metal and two stones made completely out of chakra! Just friggin leave me alone Uchiha!"  
He finally released the jutsu, and I, who was about to collapse onto Itachi, quickly leaned against a tree and replied,

"Don't touch me you friggin Uchiha or I swear I will murder you!" my world became very dizzy and turned into darkness...

**I know what your thinking...shes going to end up with Itachi...awwwww..**

**NOO!THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN I PERSONALLY HATE ITACHI...HE SHOULD HAVE KILLED SASUKE ANYWAYS...**

**sorry i just needed to say that...**

**If you don't review i wont write about it any more and then I wont get to put Itachi in the pink-frilly dress..hehe**

**Review or I will give you all sasuke haircuts...hehe**

**Im okay with critics...but if you critize me i will give you a chicken-butt haircut! hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like it, i update often but only if someone reviews, oh and if you dont like it then dont read it!it is kind of short but I ran out of time and I had to put something up!**

**thanks to who reviewed**

**snoodleyo:**

**Awesome Tora, snoodle**

**disclaIMER; i do not own any characters except Tora my friends own their characters, if i did own Naruto Itachi would be a weaker ninja and would most likely be blind, kakashi would crash into yhings, because of depth perception and gaara would have a better life, and Naruto would not wear orange, as well as the bushy brows not wearing creapy spandex(my eyes! it burns!)XD**

Itachi's POV

This ninja made these swords, maybe this is one of the reasons we were sent to capture her and her friends. I can't beleive she had enough spirit to last through almost the whole jutsu without breaking or even quieting down, she was just asking for it. I'll return her swords after she joins us. she would be a threat if she could have them before. she would have been able to continue fighting for longer than i would if she had been able to use the chakra in these swords before i used my sharingan on her. I left her out by that tree, if she wants to stay out thre, so be it, i don't of the others looked oddly familiar,but i can't figure out who it looks like.

Deidara's POV

Itachi returned inside, yet Tora didn't,He must have beat her really must be a stupid ninja if she thinks she can take on Itachi with only a kunai and low chakra, un.I walked outside and found her leaning against a tree, unconscience, he must have used some sort of genjutsu, because she doesn't have any new injuries. I carried her inside and layed her in my room . this is what the third time she fainted? how long until she wakes up this time? Which jutsu did he use on her, most likely his sharingan, un.

2 days later, her friends woke up, and found tobi...why does he do that?...I showed them where Tora was, and left them there.

Tora's POV

I awoke in a different room than last time with my head throbbing, 'ow,damn sharingan! good, im not in the uchihas room but, where am I?' I thought as I sat up not expecting to see anyone ,but I saw Awa and Tsu-ze standing in front of me discussing something.

"Hi! I missed you so much!" I yelled jumping up and hugging them , and ending their previous conversation,.

"Hi! I'm so glad you're awake, Tora! Do you have any idea where we are and why?" Tsu-ze asked, completely unaware of where we were.

"Not exactly... i know that the taller uchiha is here, and I don't like him, a blue-gilled ninja, a demolition expert, oh and there is a jashinist, an overpeirced ninja, and a scary talking lollipop, but where we are exactly... No clue... but they refuse to let me leave. When did you wake up?" I questioned, not knowing how long I had been unconscious this time.

"Not that long ago...Oh we met the lollipop,who we decided is not a ninja, and Deidara...before i woke up all I can remember is some sort of puppet attacked me and I battled him, and then woke up here. Who are these guys and what do they want?" Awa replied, her brain still fuzzy from the fight.

"I got attacked by some jashinist who refused to die, and when i cut off his head a creepy, masked guy sewed it back on. They were both wearing black-cloaks with red and white clouds on them." Tsu-ze stated, trying to get to the bottom of this. she had never had much trouble killing before, that's why she got along with Gaara while at the chunin exams...(we passed!)

"Hey! The blue-ninja, kisame i think, said something about the Akatsuki. but that doesn't tell us where we are." I stated, while putting my red hair up in the usual 2 ponytails, leaving my bangs covering my right eye.

"akatsuki? i think I've heard of them from somewhere..." awa started,as me and Tsu-ze searched our memories to figure out what this organization was-

" I know! that pervy sage was with Naruto when he was attacked by this ...akatsuki!" she yelled after Tsu-ze and I had completely given up on the thought process.

"So their after naruto-kun, right? why?" i asked hoping one of them knew, as a familiar orange-masked lollipop skipped into the room,

"hi Tora, Tsu-ze and Awa, whatcha doing?" he asked looking at us curiously with his head tilted to the side, his one eye hidden by the shadows of his mask

"Why do you care you talking lollipop?" I growled glaring at his swirly orange mask, it almost was odd how many ninjas wear orange nowadays seriously! if your a ninja you want to be able to blend in, not stick out like Kisame's skin and sword do.

"Don't be so mean Tora-chan! I-" he said cutting him off,

"I'm mean? you friggin missin-nin captured us, and your calling me mean? what are you, a bundle of joy?" I questioned, my voice rising, as a shadowed figure walked in the room.

"follow me.." it said as i recognized the emotionless voice of Itachi and Tsu-ze and Awa shot me a questioning look as I explained,

"Uchiha...Itachi..." I growled staring at Awa knowing she was an Uchiha as well as this baka missin-nin.I couldn't just follow his orders not because he took my stuff and attempted to torture me. I stuck my tongue at him, hoping to phase his emotionless face. Yet, to no success for he just repeated.

"follow me.." while his black eyes suddenly turned into a deep red,the sharingan. Awa just stared, trying to decide if she should challenge him or not, but a slight pain seared through her leg from a wound, and she thought otherwise; while Tsu-ze quickly focused her gaze to the ground, knowing she could not stare directly at his red-eyes.

"Nah,"I yawned as I sat down on the bed again , suddenly realizing that Tobi had already left, and I looked up to find Itachi glaring at me,"I don't feel like it Uchiha!"I said and glared at Itachi who stood there as if waiting for someone.

"Who said you had a choice?" a dark, emotionless voice whispered from behind me, as I found myself being lifted off teh ground, and flung over a shoulder. enraged, I began beating on his back with my fists, screaming,

"RELEASE ME, YOU DAMN UCHIHA!" I found that my fists were causing no damage on the Konoha-trained missin-nin, so I began to form the hand-signs for my jutsu, chidori, when I was suddenly dropped on the ground. Surprisingly I remained standing, I staggered for my footing,with the over-pierced ninja, "leader-sama", staring at me . my friends, not wanting a fight with Uchiha at the moment, had followed ,and were now standing next to me. Tsu-ze had an evil, mischievous look on her face, as she glared at their leader. Awa continued to glare at Itachi, who now stood behind their leader, still contemplating whether or not to attack the man who had killed the clan, she never had.

(Awa, i don t think I explained this, is a girl that Tsu-ze and I found when we were little, she had no memory of who she was , but she became good friends with us and, because the three of us had no clans, lived together. It wasn't until our 1st A-rank mission did we all discover she was an Uchiha, she felt no connection to sasuke, and decided to hide it from him. We still don't know how she was seperated from her clan or why she has fox-ears and a tail, but we love her anyways!).

"You three Konoha ninja, have been chosen to join the akatsuki." the red-haired ninja started glaring directly at Tsu-ze, who quickly returned the cold glare,

"and if we refuse?" Tsu-ze asked still evilly glaring at their leader.

"Then we kill you..." Itachi answered, when we all began staring at the peirced ninja, waiting for an answer.

"Ok so first explain this, What is the Akatsuki?" Awa asked after continuing to stare at her relative, "I know your after Naruto and the demon inside him," she began pointing at Itachi," You said as much when you attacked Naruto when he was with that pervy sage!"

"well," leader-sama started, "the akatsuki is an organization that wants to collect all the tailed beasts,so we can take over the world."

**O.O wow leader-sama is very...wow... how many peicings can one guy have?**

**I think if we bug Itachi enough he might actually get emotions...**

**everyone hug Itachi, you fangirls will love that! I know you might be angry that I don't like Itachi, but look at that more for you right?**

**as soon as someone reviews then ill add the next chapter, that im halfway done with...**

**So review or suffer the wrath of green spandex and a sasuke haircut!(oh and if you are a sasuke fangirl, can i ask you one question...WHY?)(i have nothing against Lee i just dont get the spandex...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, I put the 4th chapter up! sorry, had some issues with Tsu-zes Kekki-genki (she couldn't decide) and ...excuses ...Gomen! please forgive me..! Oh and go and thank snoodleyturtle( my bff Kame) for all of these chapters! she reviewed 2... I got her obsessed..hehe**

**disclaimer: again I don't own naruto, or Deidara wouldn't die! sadness...**

**enjoy!**

"wait...what happens with the tailed beasts and their jinchuriki?" I spoke up, thinking of Naruto, and the nine-tailed fox.

"We seal the tailed beast into a stone beast," he started,his voice as cold as ever as he began explaining,"and the jinchurikis die." With that statement Tsu-ze's face took on a terrible, and yet concerned glare, as she thought about Naruto and Gaara, both jinchurikis and both extremely important to her (especially Gaara),"We will train you, to be s-rank level, so you can realize your full abilities. I will assign you mentors at a later date, for now go and meet everyone, and after Itachi will show you where you'll be staying." he finished, completely ignoring the astonished look on our faces when we heard what happens to the began heading out and we, still slightly stunned at our fate, followed him out.  
we walked down the hall, and found a few ninjas sitting at the table,

"Hey Tora, Tsu-ze and Awa!" said an excited masked ninja, who seems to have forgotten how I was "mean" earlier,"I'll show you around!"

Itachi's POV

Who was that ninja? she seems like someone I should know, and she stared at me, like Sasuke does, revenge flashing in her eyes...she can't possibly be an Uchiha,could she? No, Sasuke was the only one younger than me, unless...Satake...can't be...her...can she?...besides this ninja is part fox...she does not possess the same name though...but she is same age...and looks just like her...

Kame's POV

I am a medic-nin in the hidden leaf village, under the teachings of Tsunade, who recently arrived at the village, and is the 5Th hokage. I am on team 5 with Tora, Tsu-ze, and Awa, but I haven't been on many missions lately because, i have been constantly training, and am a very high ranking medic-nin, already as good as Shizune.  
'Where could they be?'I mentally screamed,Tora had disappeared 5 days ago, and half of Tsu-ze and Awa's team arrived back without them, apparently they had been ambushed, and had taken them must have been someone extremely strong, because they all are really strong ninjas, who had rarely ever been defeated, our whole team is strong, even I am. we were 4 of the 5 ninjas that became chunins at the last chunin exams, shikamaru I raced through the forest, attempting to look for traces of chakra, we hadn't began looking for Tora yet because she often disappears into Tsume's world,or just randomly hides, but after Tsu-ze and Awa's disappearance, and the traces of a battle where Tora had been training, there is no doubt...

"I found something!" I yelled to the 2 anbu members helping search, when I sensed a stale yet powerful chakra leading away from the village...

Awa's POV

We began following Tobi around their base, he is just non-stop talking,

"...this is my room and this is the kitchen and this is Hidan's room, you were in Deidara-senpai's room this morning, and...-" He continued pointing to the rooms as we went, and I turned and saw Tora look slightly surprised at this statement, While nothing seemed to phase Tsu-ze, she was ignoring everything. I continued to listen to Tobi drone on,

"...this is Itachi's room, Kisame's room, and this... is your room." he said, in his happy voice, stopping in front of a door.

"So we are going to stay here?" I asked while opening the door to reveal three beds and a small table settled in the room,

"Tobi will leave you guys here, k?" He said cocking his head to the side and after we nodded began walking toward his room.  
Tora's POV "I can't believe that they expect us to stay." I said now sitting cross-legged on one of the beds.

"I have an idea...but first.."Tsu-ze started,making a series of hand-signs, forming a jutsu we all knew, that blocked out any eavesdroppers,"lets be good and survive, then when they send us on missions, we escape."she finished sitting on one of the other beds.

"Yeah, but will they place us on the same team? Probably not..." Awa stated, the answer to her question could completely ruin our plan.

"Dammit, though it is worth a shot! Even if I can't stand these ninjas, especially Itachi...sorry Awa." I said realizing I had just insulted her family, even if this ninja killed the rest of her clan. I shot her a glance, and realized she didn't yell, so I'm guessing she has no connection with Itachi.

"It's okay, i know he killed the clan, yet I never even knew the clan, or that I even had a clan, before my sharingan awakened." she said admitting her past, even though we already know, she still cares that this ninja killed her clan before she was able to know her family...

"I'm bored, lets go find something to do!" Tsu-ze spoke up, releasing her jutsu, and standing up so she could walk out of the room. We all walked out of the room, trying to find something to do. We began searching some of the rooms Tobi had not shown us, most of the rooms empty, spare a bed. We opened the last door and saw what looked like their storage room.

"Look at these weapons!" Tsu-ze yelled, grabbing a few kunais and shurinken to replace the ones stolen from her. Awa and I also replenished our stock. As we searched through the rest of the room. finding numerous supplies, including a couple katanas.

"I'll just borrow these, then."I said picking up two shortswords, swinging them to test their weight, and placing them in the empty sheaths on my back," Just until Itachi returns my blades." "And I'll just use this for now just until my katana is returned." Tsu-ze stated testing the sharpness of the blade on an empty crate, slicing it in 2, then placing it in the sheath strung across her back.

"someone's coming." Awa whispered, as the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall,"hide!"we all quickly hid, me using my invisibility jutsu as well as being on the ceiling, Tsu-ze and Awa hid too, I wasn't watching, but the room was completely empty in seconds. The door creaked open, revealing a blue-faced ninja, Kisame. He walked inside, his sword slung across his back, and a smug on his face,

"Samahaden, can taste your chakra, you know." Kisame stated pointed in the direction of Tsu-ze and Awa, who quickly appeared,"I know the other one's in here too," he said as I quickly appeared by my friends, "so thats part of your kekki-genki then?" he asked, not waiting for an answer, as he grabbed a few weapons and proceded outside.

"so...what are you doing?"I asked, bored out of my mind, now walking by his side.

"We're going to assess your skills to determine what skills we can teach you, and to find someone for a partner." he said now walking outside into an open field, where Itachi was sitting, staring into space, like usual. I figured he was zoning out so, to test this out, tossed a shurinken at him, and he, still staring into space, simply reached out and grabbed it.

"Great..." I groaned as Itachi began to stand,"We get to be assessed by you too then?"he simply glared as Kisame adressed the three of us, Awa cut off her glare of hatred with Itachi, and Tsu-ze had her usual mischevious look on her face, while I was just annoyed that Itachi was here assessing us.

"So, you all have a kekki genki, right? show us then." he questioned pointing at Awa, "you first." Awa, continued glaring at Itachi and, forming hand signs said,

"Sharingan!" as her eyes turned from a light brown color to a dark red, Itachi twitched at the sight of this then, returned to his usual emotionless face.  
Itachi's POV It is my cousin after all then...when she was 3 she was kidnapped by some ninja, and was not found...she was thought to be dead...

"So it is you Satake.." I said after she activated her sharingan, she was stunned by this statement but still managed to say,

"I am not Uchiha Satake anymore, I am Awa! I never had a clan because of you! And do not know that name!" she yelled glaring at me with the same eyes Sasuke has.

"Oh, now your Awa? last time I saw you, you were my little cousin Uchiha Satake." I continued with my emotionless voice, I could not move, for I felt if I moved I may run and hug her as I wished to do with Sasuke everytime I saw him.

"Leave her alone baka-Itachi! She hates you! You killed the clan she could now have!" her friend yelled removing two swords from her sheaths,' I guess they found the supply room then.' I thought as I glared back at her.

"It's okay Tora, this is my fight." Awa/Satake said and Tora, growling, stood down, Tsu-ze who was still wearing her mischevious smile, quickly changed to a concerned, yet angry glare switching between me and Awa.

"Okay then," Kisame cut in trying to finish this,"lets see your kekki genki then." he pointed at Tsu-ze, who formed some quick hand-signs, whispered something and her jutsu went into eyes transformed into the yin-yang symbols a purple misted dragon swirled around her then went strait to Kisame, who dodged, leaving his sword in the ground, as the dragon passed over the sword, it began frantically swirling, messing with its soul, then the dragon dissipated as Tsu-ze said,

"That is not a normal sword is it? it seems to have a chakra force of its own, and almost a soul. Yet the soul is completely evil, if it even is a soul, my jutsu was unable to eat it." she said, suprised at the odd blade. 'wow, glad I didn't get hit with that, it seems that the dragon not only eats the soul, it also can tell the soul's meanings.' I thought as the ninja sat down, breathing heavily, that jutsu must use a lot of chakra.

"so thats what it does then, what a dangerous jutsu."Kisame said now pointing at Tora,"Your last then.". she stood up formed some hand signs and said,

"elemental tiger: Fire!" as she transformed into a tiger shaped, ball of fire, and when her and her chakra dissapeared I activated my sharingan, and found her about bite down with her fiery jaws, on my arm, but I quickly used a substitution jutsu. she bit the log, and it dissolved into smoldering ashes. She then returned to her normal form saying,

"Dammit! Why'd you move?I was so close to biting your arm off and..." when she saw my eyes I used a genjutsu, but she quickly broke it,"It's always your sharingan, got anything else?" the glint in her eyes disappeared when Kisame addressed the three of them,

"good, so now we wish to know your chakra natures." he handed us each a two strips of paper," send your chakr-"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it." Tora said already sending chakra into both of the papers, one got wet while the other crumpled up, Awa's papers turned to ash and crumpled up, while both of Tsu-ze's faded into nothing.

Tora's POV

"what happened to yours, where did it go?" Kisame asked when he saw the strange sight,

"what? that's my chakra nature." she smiled , probably laughing on the inside at why the paper dissapeared,

"oh, and what element is that?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"well. duh..." she started, rolling her eyes," Spirit, the 6th element."

"ok then, that must be a clan trait?" Kisame asked. her smile faded, and the light shone on her face, where a crossed scar shone in the dim light.

"I wouldn't know...I lost my clan long ago." she said sadly, then the mischevious smile snuck on her face again, " So when do we get to go on missions,'cause we're bored." she complained reading our minds.

"when you finish your assessment and are assigned partners." he growled, obviously wanting to get this done with,"only one more thing, swordsmanship for you two," he said pointing at Tsu-ze and I," and you will show Itachi what you can do with your sharingan." he finished as Itachi began walking slightly away with Awa following.

"fine, so what kind of swordsmanship?" I asked, not even planning anything..., turning to us answered "any kind, come at me with your swords, prepared to kill." he said raising Samahaden.I grabbed the 2 replacement swords from my sheaths and ran at Kisame,our swords met and the my replacement blades, not made of the same sort of metal as my own swords, got sliced in half, and Kisame swung again and got my left arm. The pain was devastating as I felt my skin being shredded and the chakra seeming to disappear from that area. I fell to the ground and, after rolling to the side to lean against a nearby tree, bandaged my wound. At this time Tsu-ze was attacking Kisame, her sword holding out a little longer than either of mine did. when Kisame finally sliced her sword in 2, just as he did mine. "wow, and you call yourselves swordsmen.."he sighed, obviously surprised at the short length of the fight.

"Well, maybe if you gave us our swords..." I growled, examining my finished work,"we might actually be a challenge!" I then stood up, when Kisame's eyes met mine and clearly said,' Why don't you go get them then?' rolling my eyes, having already tried that a couple times, I gave in and, unenthusiasticly, stormed off toward the area Awa and Itachi had disappeared to. When I saw him, my feet rooted to the spot,refusing to move. As I struggled to move my feet, I looked up to find Itachi glaring at me, Awa/Satake beside him her eyes fixed on the murderer of her clan, as Itachi's eyes were, emotionlessly on me, asking what I wanted I gave up on moving my feet, I said, with a murderous look on my face "Return my swords, so I can train" and , to my suprise, he did. My swords were now in the tree beside me, missing my head by an inch,and forcing their way halfway through, the bark now splinted around them, shredded pieces falling to the ground.

"Thank you Itachi!" I said, a smile spreading across my face, as I yanked the swords out of the tree. Leaving 2 gaping holes in it, I turned to give Awa/Satake a smile of achievment and she returned it before giving me a pleading glance that screamed, 'Get me away from him please, Now!' I returned it with a simple nod, and walked away, as soon as I was out of their site, I turned and used my kekki-genki whispering,

"elemental tiger:wind ." I raced through the forest, my tiger-like wind body was smoothly gliding with the wind, around the training Uchihas, and stood in a tree behind them. in front of me stood Itachi with an emotionless glare on his face, as he watched Awa/Satake show some of her sharingan tricks, as soon as he turned his head to tell her to try something else, I sprinted at him, sinking my wind-cutting fangs into his arm, and getting a face full of smoke and a taste of blood. feeling successful, I cut off my jutsu, and grinned, now appearing in my half-form. My tiger ears twitching, and my striped-tail held up in acheivement, the normal three red stripes on my face were now skinnier and more whisker like, while my red-hair now lay on my shoulders instead of the usual two ponytails. My outfit was also different, still having my black glove on my right hand but now without being fingerless, my left arm, now covered in my metal, scaled arm-guard covering the bandages that spiraled up my arm. My normal grey jacket, now had black stripes running up and down the side. Itachi, who had used a clone substitution at the last minute, after my teeth had already sunk in; was now standing in front of me, blood dripping down his arm, as he glared at me. I averted my glare to my feet, before he looked directly at me, dodging his sharingan.

"Got you!" I yelled at him, as I turned to face Awa,"Finally! that took a while!I finally injured the "great Uchiha"! " I gleamed as Awa gave me a thankful glare,

"It didn't take that long, Tora! Besides, he isn't "great" at all.. he's a terrible cousin..." she growled glancing at Itachi, before turning to sprint back to base," Besides, Sasuke and Itachi are nothing to me!"

"Bye Itachi!" I yelled, before a shurinken came hurtling at me, not expecting an actual reaction, I lifted my left arm, and barely blocked it with my arm-guard. "Oh look, a real reaction!" I said, mocking him," Do you actually care for your clan now? A little late isn't it?" I made my evil-smile, as I grabbed both my swords, and twirled them in my hands, not meeting his red-eyes. Now he threw numerous kunais and shurinken at me, and I blocked all of them knocking them to the ground. I then felt a sharp-metal press against my neck and a cold voice say,

"You dare talk to me like that again, and I will not hesitate to kill you, orders or not." the monotoned voice rose in warning, releasing me before, stalking off towards the base.

"It's just the truth..." I mumbled when he was out of site,"I'd like to see him try." Though, I probably ruined my chances of surviving a life or death battle, when I showed him my chakra types and part of my kekki-genki.

**I hope you liked it! if you read this, review or I'll kill you in your sleep...just kidding...i'm no akatsuki member!yet...O.O**

**The only reason I have even continued to write chapters is because of Kame(Snoodleyturtle) so if you hate this story either a. blame her or b. don't read it!**

**Tora:Hey Deidara! lets go prank people, I'm bored!**

**Deidara:Awesome! hehe!**

**1 hour later**

**Whole Akatsuki excluding Tora deidara, awa, and Tsu-ze: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I"M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!**

**Tora:oopes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like it1! It is all about Tsu-ze and Kame! I haven't told much about them before so I hope you like it!**

Tsu-ze's POV

'I'm gonna' bug that jashinist to return my sword' I thought as I walked in to the akatsuki's base. I found him, sitting at the table, talking to that masked guy, Kakuzu.

"Hey Hidan, return my sword." I said as I sat next to him.

"Here you go, demon b-?" he said handing over my katana.

"Thanks you f*cking immortal." I said smiling. I have a habit of swearing , and, i guess, so does this guy, I think we'll get along, I mean if we end up staying here. After seeing his reaction to my statement, and ignoring his ranting swears, I stalked off, hoping to find Awa and Tora. I checked our room first, and sitting on the bed was Awa, and Tora was sitting on the ceiling. "Hey guys!" I yelled as I walked in the room,"how did training with Itachi go Awa?"

" Oh, not so bad, but I can't beleive he even remembers me. He killed the clan, excluding Sasuke, would he have killed me too? will he try to get stronger by killing me now? I can't tell..." Awa started out yelling, and then her voice faded away. With a worried look on her face, she turned to look at Tora and said,

"Thank you for giving me time to leave, Tora! I couldn't stay there with him anymore, I want to kill him, but at this time, I can't risk that."

"You're welcome, Awa," Tora smiled, who had fallen onto the bed,"Besides I got my revenge, as well!"she yawned," though using that jutsu twice in a row is sorta tiring.."

"Oooh! how did you get revenge?" I asked, wanting to know if it was real revenge, or just a prank of some kind.

" I used my wind elemental tiger jutsu, and got a bite out of his arm! revenge is sweet!" Tora answered, looking as though she would fall asleep on the spot. I turned to Awa and asked,

" who would you have as a partner?"

"I don't know, maybe Tobi because, If we," she whispered, looking back and forth,"go through with our plan, he would be easy."I turned to Tora and said,

"How about-" I started , realizing she was asleep, I decided to tell Awa who I would want," I would want either Hidan, or Itachi as a partner, because it is fun to sware with and at Hidan. while I did made Itachi flinch, when I preformed my kekki-gankai."

"Whatever..." Awa mumbled, lying down," It's not as if we get to choose." and in seconds she was asleep. After what seemed like forever passed, and I couldn't sleep, I snuck outside.I had my katana in hand, and I sat under the stars, thinking of Gaara. He was the young jinchuriki of the sand village, and we understood each other perfectly. All of the people in the village ran from him, everyone was scared of the beast contained inside of him. I had Tora living with me when we were 6, and Awa when we were 7, but before that, everyone avoided me, in fear of my kekki-genkai. The night of my clans death, I was only 3, and was attacked by some ninja. They gave me the crossing scars on my face, then, after seeing the death of my parents, my kekki-genkai activated. I stole the souls of at least 8 ninjas, killing them all instantly. The next day, I remembered nothing of what I had done, and everyone avoided me until I met Tora.

Tora showed up in town one day after disappearing when her clan was killed years before. According to her, she was in an odd land where her summoning lived, learning how to metalwork. She had made 3 weapons in all, she had two short-swords that she could store her chakra in, and one katana that she had used every element in making it, but she couldn't use it, for its blade, could only be used by someone in control of the 6th element. This dragon sword, could only be used by a ninja having the chakra nature gifted the sword to me as a sign of friendship, and to use against enemy ninjas.  
" I miss you..Gaara." I said, staring up at the star, we always looked at. I then noticed that I was being watched, damn Akatsuki.

Kame's POV

"This way!" I whispered to the 2 anbu as we raced through the forest following the chakra traces of this powerful we neared night, we set up camp, having made huge distance. Whoever these ninja were, they were very cautious, for we had found numerous traps, and chakra trails, that lead us in different directions.

Itachi's POV

' why is she sitting outside in the middle of the night, staring at the stars? Is she planning to escape? ' I thought to myself, as I watched Tsu-ze from a tree.

"Come out! I know your there!"She hissed pointing directly at me. No surprise, I wasn't trying to hide, just make sure she didn't run. I appeared in front of her.

"What do you want?Here to make sure I don't run?" She growled, standing up.I simply glared back, seeing exhaustion flicker in her eyes,"I'm not stupid! I can't run from ten s-rank ninjas..." she yawned, glancing at my arm," I heard Tora took a bite out of your arm..." I glanced down at my arm, under the cloak, I had bandaged it up, it had been a pretty bad injury. I returned my gaze to Tsu-ze, and found her eyelids close, and her fall forwards. I took a slight step forward, and allowed her to lean on my chest. She was a little taller than Sasuke, probably the same age. Picking her up, and moving most of her weight on my left arm, I carried her into her room, and placed her onto the empty bed. They all looked so innocent when they were sleeping, especially Tsu-ze. Without her normal, mischievous smile spread across her face, she looked as though she had never done anything bad, ever.

Tsu-ze's POV

As I finished my comment about his arm, and as he looked down, a wave of exhaustion passed over me.I remember falling onto something warm...

When I woke up, I found myself lying in bed, with my katana next to it. I quickly sat up, to find the room empty. I jumped out of bed, thinking 'Where did they go' frantically to myself. I rushed out of the room, my katana slung across my back, to find Tora and Awa sitting at a table eating breakfast.

" Good morning Tsu-ze." Awa said, waving at me, " want some breakfast?"

" Awa." I said, walking over to sit beside her and Tora. Tora was staring off into space, her usual grin replaced with a depressed look.

"Whats' wrong Tora?" I asked, as she turned and looked at me.

"I miss Kiba, Kame.I wouldn't be surprised if Kame is following every trail, trying to find seems like something she would do. and Kiba..well..." she said, as she twirled the fang-necklace she had received from Kiba a year ago. " I wonder if we'll ever see them again.. at least on good terms..." she finished, then, replacing the sadness with her usual grin, she continued eating.

'She's right, will I ever see Gaara again, and will he be glad, or want to kill me for betrayal?' I thought as I took a bite of the food.

Kame's POV

' We must be really close' I thought as we neared a river, the traces of chakra, very strong here.

"Lets refill our waterskins here." I said leaning over the river.

"Hello." said a happy voice that echoed through the forest, as the anbu and I took our fighting positions.I turned and found the source of the voice, a man with a swirled, orange mask stood on the tree branch in front of us.

"Who are you!" I asked, glaring at the strange man.

"Tobi is Tobi of course." he said happily, talking in the third person. The anbu, ran at him, and surprisingly missed, they looked as if they hit, but caused no damage to the odd ninja, and were caught off balance. I steadied myself, positioning myself in a fighting stance, not sure if he had any associates. Then I heard a terrible growl,

"_They look tasty.." _followed by a nicer sounding," Let's eat." I stared at the Tobi, wondering if it was him, but with no luck, he was "fighting" off the anbu. Suddenly, an odd black and white faced head, surrounded by big pointy green leafs, popped out of the ground beside me, I jumped a few feet away.

'What is that' I thought to myself as it turned to me and growled,

"_What a delicacy_," that, from the same "thing" said,"Ninjas from the leaf." I turned to see the anbu, being defeated, they hadn't even touched the masked man. They looked badly injured, I rushed over to one that was simply thrown, and began using my medic-nin training. They had no serious injuries, but how was he beating them so easily? he was hardly doing anything, just simply grabbing them and throiwng them when they attacked... and why havn't they hit them?

_"So...a medic-nin...looks tasty..." _the plant growled, staring at heart began pounding,

'a cannibal?' I thought,' I have no chance of beating these two!They have almost defeated two anbu, without even moving really.' My heart racing faster than my feat, I sprinted toward the asked man, aiming my newly acquired medic-nin jutsu at the masked man, Tobi. I aimed perfectly, but my hand simply passed through him, causing me to lose my balance. I staggered to gain my footing on the tree branch, sending the chakra to my feet. I turned so I could attack the ninja, but saw a swirl, and fet as if I was getting sucking in somewhere...

Tsu-ze's POV

"What do you want?" I mumbled, as Itachi walked in to where we were eating, gesturing us to follow him. We all stood up, even Tora, who normally wouldn't listen to Itachi, must have decided to give up, we weren't escaping anytime soon. We walked in silence as he led us toward a room we had not noticed before. It had a large door that looked as if it was just another part of the hall, it felt menacing, unlike the other rooms. The door shut itself when we walked inside, turning the room pitch black. 'This is my kind of room', I smirked to myself, for it felt like I did inside some times, evil. Now it was too dark for anyone with normal eyes like me, to see. Every Akatsuki member must be in here, for I felt many chakra presences nearby. I tried to find Tora and Awa, but they were impossible to see in this dark room.

"Tsu-ze, Tora, and Awa," Leader-sama's voice echoed, coming from my right, I turned as he continued," You must prove yourself, by killing one" I was about to say something, but held my tongue, not wanting to get killed on the spot. Tora however thought it was necessary to growl, probably willing to kill any of these Akatsuki. He ignored her and continued," You must kill her." He finished as the room lightened, showing a room, with blood scorching almost every inch of space. I looked up to see all of the Akatsuki standing on a higher platform, watching us. Tora and Awa were standing beside me, and in front of us, stood a girl with brown braids. She looked shocked, confused at where she was. She looked up saw us and yelled,

"Tsu-ze!Tora! Awa!I'm so glad to see you! where are we?" the fear creeping in her voice. I simply gestured to the Akatsuki standing above us and gave her a sign that I had a plan. I turned to Tora and Awa and they just nodded, knowing what I meant. We had to "kill" our best friend.

**I hope you liked it!Your lucky Tsu-ze and Kame keep reviewing, or I will stop writing! Reviews power the world which means without reveiws the world will stop spinning and it will be all your fault!**

**So review or else! **

**Am I not worthy of your reveiws? That's terrible! maybe I should stop writing! JK LOL!I wouldnt stop...or would I :]**

**please give me advice! i can't think of what is to happen to Kame...she said I'm not allowed to kill her off...so?**

**WOAH! I GAVE ITACHI A LITTLE EMOTION! thats a big improvement right? kinda...**

**I'll try and make the next one longer, but if its short...its because only Tsu-ze and Kame care anyways *sigh*...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Sorry!I mean Really really really really really really sorry!I dont even have a good excuse...I seriously had no idea how to do that part but if anyone is reading this than, I suggest thanking:**

**Narinu Narasu **

**green-thumb-tree-hugging dino **

**And if you are looking for another good(better) story about these three ninjas Tsu-ze Haitsuchi wrote an amazing one! here's the link:**

**.net/u/2192701/Tsu_Ze_Haitsuchi**

**Ok, so to make it up to you people, Kiba and Akamaru are going to say the disclaimer:**

**Kiba:hello**

**akamaru:woof**

**Kiba:Tora (Tristan) does not own Naruto.**

**Akamaru:ruff!**

**Me:Thanks !I hope you enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SQUIGGLY!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Awa's POV

I nodded, knowing what Tsu-ze had planned, we had to either kill her or protect her. By the look on Tsu-ze's face, she was thinking of protecting her unlike her normal decisions.. Tora and I nodded, knowing what had to be done. We had to fake the death of Kame, transporting her elsewhere, most likely using Tora's summoning's world. I glanced up, to see the Akatsuki,staring down at us, waiting for death to occur. Then, remembering Itachi's sharingan, I knew I had to block their view for long enough to substitute her for something else. I looked to Tsu-ze, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, and, as she turned to me, I mouthed to her:

"Explosion Barrier-no jutsu." I know it was a new jutsu we were developing, but this was our only hope. Tora, jumped back to form a bigger triangle, she must have understood what we were planning.

In sinc, we formed a group of hand-signs. A wall of chakra stretched around us as we held the last hand-sign, tiger. Kame stood there, dazed; not believing we were going to try this jutsu.

Kame's POV

Okay, freak-out mode! I'm trapped in a base surrounded by not only s-ranked criminals, but also inside of an unstable barricade that has the tendency to explode, and kill the person inside. I glanced at Awa who, sharingan activated, was attempting to make sure the ninjas couldn't see me.

I turned to Tsu-ze, whose normal mischevious smile was corrupted by the situation. beside her,Tora was holding the tiger sign in one hand, and wove the summoning jutsu with her other. Tsume appeared on the spot, and examined the situation, and immediately seemed to know what to do. The tiger was sprinting towards me, and pulled me on her back, before poofing me to the summoning world.

Tora's POV

As i wove the hand-signs to summon i felt the barrier waver, it was going to explode at any moment. Tsume understood the situation and disappeared with Kame, immediately returning with something dead to represent body parts and fresh blood She disappeared again into the summoning world again. Tsu-ze seemed to nod her approval, when the barrier collapsed. Chakra began to form together, and exploded, throwing us all back about 5 feet and fresh blood splattered against the already blood drenched walls.

We all stood up, and with solumn faces, looked up at the akatsuki. Some of them such as deidara, hidan,and kisame had a smirk drawn on their face, and the rest of them looked as bored or emotionless as ever. When I spotted Konan, I noticed she looked sad, she must not really want to be in the akatsuki either, or just not want us to be in it.

A voice seemed to emit from the ground, and when i looked strait forward a plant-man popped out of the ground. He was split in two colors, one side white the other black. A large green venus fly trap surrounded him, and his yellow eyes darted between the three of us.  
"Their great" it said in a regular voicebefore continuing,"_not that great." _in a darker voice. It appeared to be arguing with itself, maybe not only its face is split but also its personality. It melted into the ground again.

The akatsuki were now standing in front of us, Pain was glaring at us accusingly. He flicked his hand and the rest of the akatsuki were gone, leaving us alone with him.

Tsu-ze's POV

I think we got away with this! all we have to do is get out of a conversation with Pain!

"well i see you attempted to trick us." he said seriously. Someone grabbed me, and I tried to struggle but was unable break free. I looked up and who do i see? Itachi Uchiha of course. Tora was being retained by Deidara and Awa by Tobi.

I glared at Pain thinking of all the different ways i could kill was growling and Awa was silent, just standing there with a strait face. " I'll just have to assign you to different teams than first thought." He said glaring at us ,"Itachi, You and Kisame make sure Tsu-ze doesn't try to betray us." Itachi nodded, his face emotionless.  
"This will be fun." I smiled mischeviously,"I will get you to show emotion Itachi." Pain turned to Awa's captor.

"Tobi, Zetsu and you make sure this Uchiha doesnt turn against us."

"Aye-Aye Leader Sama!" Tobi saluted, Pain ignored his salute and addressed Deidara.

"Deidara, you and Sasori make sure Tora doesnt escape to her sumoning world, im convinced she will try."

"Gladly." Deidara nodded. Tora growled again.

"If they try to disobey torture them. Simple."Pain announced to all of us,"You have your missions."

Itachi let go and directed me towards the door. I turned to see Deidara doing the same to Tora. She was refusing to move and was glaring daggars at Deidara. I quickly mouthed to her "escape and meet at our spot." Tora and Awa both nodded, as Awa was walked out quietly beside the happy orange ninja.

"Hey Itachi," I mentioned,"You need a nickname..."

Tora's POV

I nodded to Tsu-zes plan and then continued to give Deidara the death glare and stand in one spot. He groaned before shoving me. I stumbled backwards, towards the door, and smelled an odd scent. I reached onto my back and pulled off a clay spider.

"Fine," I muttered, dropping the clay spider,"Im moving," I held my hands up and stalked out the door. We went down a hallway, and Sasori joined us. "great. A puppet, and a demolition artist." I groaned.

Awa's POV

'They've split us up.'I thought over Tobi's obsessive chatting. We walked outside and Zet-su popped out of the side of a tree.  
"Hello, Zet-su senpai!" Tobi said hyperactively. I activated my sharingan and stared at Zet-su. He had two seperate chakra paths, one on each side. I looked at Tobi who was happily jumping up and , His chakra path was not at all strange, but he was definetly hiding his real self behind that mask.  
"Who are you?" I asked suddenly. "Why do you hide yourself behind that mask?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**OK Im sorry it's short but the next chapters are going to be around certain groups, not switching off like this.. I want you to know that i kinda know what im doing for the next chapters but i dont know which person to start out with. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Im still up for any story suggestions! THanks!**

**Kiba:Bye!**

**akamaru:bark!**

**-Tora Neko/Tristan Drake**


End file.
